A Job For Zuma
A Job For Zuma is the seventh episode of the first season of Bob the Builder: Building on Faith. Summary Zuma is upset that he hasn't been called on a mission in a long time, so he decides to help Bob and the crew repair a bridge that crosses a river, but only ends up getting in their way. Story Intro (Jim is putting painting a picture on an easel.) Jim: Hello. I was just putting the finishing touches on this painting I'm making. And...(finishes the painting)...done! (shows the finished painting, which just so happens to be of Zuma) What do you think? Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Zuma! You know, this reminds me of a time where this little guy once tried to help Bob and the Can-Do Crew with a project. Let me tell you about it. A Job For Zuma One day in Adventure Bay, Zuma and Skye were building sandcastles at the beach. "Man, Skye", Zuma said, "this is fun." "Yeah", Skye said, "it's fun to have some fun when you're not going on any rescues." Then, Zuma suddenly started feeling upset. "Yeah", Zuma said, "not going on wescues." Skye was quick to notice that something was wrong with her best friend. "What's wrong, Zuma", Skye asked. "Nothing", Zuma said, "it's just that I haven't been called on a mission in a long time." "What are you talking about", Skye asked, "you were called out last weekend to help those kittens who were floating out to sea." "That was fow backup", Zuma said, "I haven't been fiwst called fow a mission in almost a month." "Cheer up, Zuma", Skye said, "I'm sure you'll get your chance to shine soon." "I hope so", Zuma said. Then, their pup tags went off. "Ryder needs us", Zuma and Skye said. The two pups rushed over to the lookout and stood in attention with the others. "Everyone's here, Ryder", Chase said, "now, what's the situation?" "We've got trouble in Jake's Mountain", Ryder said, "Daring Danny X was trying to paraglide, but got too close to the mountain, and is stuck." The pups gasped at this. "That's terrible", Skye said. "It is", Ryder said, "we have to hurry before he falls, so for this mission, I'll need..." Ryder swiped to Everest's icon. "Everest, I'll need you to lead us to the top of the mountain where Danny is and clear the path of snow", Ryder said. "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go", Everest said. Next, Ryder swiped to Skye's icon. "Skye, I'll need you to use your harness to help Danny", Ryder said. "Let's take to the skies", Skye said. Next, Ryder swiped to Rocky's icon. "Rocky, I'll need you to cut the strings from Danny's parachute", Ryder said. "Green means go", Rocky said. Lastly, Ryder swiped to Chase's icon. "And Chase, I'll need you to use your winch to lower Rocky down", Ryder said. "Chase is on the case", Ryder said. "Alright", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" And with that, Ryder, Everest, Skye, Rocky, and Chase went off to rescue Danny, leaving the other pups to themselves. "Hewe we go again", Zuma said. Outside, Marshall, Rubble, and Tracker were playing, while Zuma was in his pup house thinking to himself. "Wyder just doesn't seem to need me fow anything anymowe", Zuma said, "well, I'll find someone who does need me." Zuma got into his pup house and converted it to hovercraft mode and left the Lookout. "Now let's see", Zuma said, "thewe's got to be someone who needs my help." Zuma's first stop was the docks, where Cap'n Turbot was working on his boat. "Ahoy thewe, Cap'n Turbot", Zuma said. "Oh, hello, Zuma", Cap'n Turbot said, "I was just cleaning my boat." "Okay", Zuma said, "need any help." "Uh, no thanks", Cap'n Turbot said, "Wally's giving me a flipper." Wally splashed some water onto the boat, and Cap'n Turbot scrubbed it with his sponge. "Oh, okay", Zuma said, "well, I'll see you awound." "You too", Cap'n Turbot said. Zuma went away and found Mayor Goodway tending to her tulips. "Hello, Mayow Goodway", Zuma said. "Oh, hello, Zuma", Mayor Goodway said. "Need any help", Zuma asked. "No thank you", Mayor Goodway said, "I've got it all under control." "Oh, okay", Zuma said, "well, maybe some other time." "Okay", Mayor Goodway said, "have a wonderful day." "You too", Zuma said. Zuma got into his hovercraft and sadly drove away. "It seems like no one in Adventure Bay needs my help", Zuma said. Then, he remembered something. "Of course", Zuma said, "thewe may not be anyone hewe who needs help, but I'll bet thewe's someone in Sunflowew Valley who needs me." Zuma drove across the Chapman Bridge to Sunflower Valley, and noticed Bob's yard. "Yes", Zuma said, "I'll bet Bob needs my help." Zuma drove into the yard and found Bob, Wendy, and Moose with Muck and Lofty. "Hi, guys", Zuma said. "Hi, Zuma", Bob said. "What brings you here", Wendy asked. "I wanted to know if I could help any", Zuma said, "what awe you guys doing?" "We're building a bridge over a river", Moose said. "Cool", Zuma said, "can I come along?" "I don't know", Bob said, "I'm not sure what there is you can do." "Come on, Bob", Zuma said, "please?" Zuma gave Bob the puppy dog eyes, and he just couldn't resist. "Well, alright", Bob said, "I suppose we could see what there is for you to do." "Yay", Zuma said. "Now come on", Bob said, "we'd better get going." Bob climbed onto Muck, Wendy and Moose both climbed onto Lofty, and Zuma got into his hovercraft." "Okay, team", Bob said, "onwards and fixwards!" Bob, Wendy, Moose, Muck, Lofty, and Zuma headed over to the river. "Here we are", Bob said. "What's fiwst, Bob", Zuma asked. "Laying down the sides of the bridge", Bob said, "Lofty, can you help with that?" "Oh, uh, okay, Bob", Lofty said. Lofty lifted up one of the sides and laid it so it went across the river. "There we go", Bob said, "now for the other one." Lofty did the same with the other side. "There we go", Bob said. Then, Zuma looked at the sides and noticed something. "That side looks crooked", Zuma thought, "I'd better try and adjust it." Zuma dove into the water and began adjusting the side. "There we go", Zuma said. Then, Bob noticed Zuma. "Zuma", Bob said, "what are you doing?" Bob had startled Zuma, and he caused the side to fall into the water. "Oh no", Zuma said, "sorry Bob, I thought the side looked crooked, so I tried to fix it." "Well, you should've told me", Bob said, "you should never try to fix something without letting someone know what you're doing." "Sorry", Zuma said. Zuma got out of the water, and Lofty lifted the side out. "You'll get a chance to help out, Zuma", Bob said, "you just need to be patient." "Alright", Zuma said. A little while later, it was time to lay the planks of wood onto the bridge. "Come on, team", Bob said, "let's get to work." Zuma noticed this going on and got an idea. "I know", Zuma said, "I'll move all the wood closer to the bwidge, and they'll get the wowk done in half the time." Zuma tried to push the pile of wood, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on", Zuma said, "move." But the wood didn't move, and instead fell over. "Uh-oh", Zuma said. Bob, Wendy, and Moose walked over and saw the knocked over pile of wood. "Oh no", Bob said, "what a mess." "Sowwy, Bob", Zuma said, "I was just twying to help." "It's okay, Zuma", Bob said, "but maybe you might want to wait until we're done with this." "Okay", Zuma said. After the wood had been laid, the time came to put up the safety barriers on the bridge. "Okay, then", Bob said, "can someone give me a hand with these barriers?" "I'll do it, Bob", Muck said. "Me too", Lofty said. Muck and Lofty grabbed some barriers and brought them to Bob, and Zuma decided to do the same. "This'll help them for sure", Zuma said. Zuma pushed a barrier across the bridge, but Muck was coming towards him. "Oh no", Muck said. Muck suddenly stopped, as did Lofty, who dropped some barriers he was carrying into the water. "Oh no", Lofty said, "the barriers!" Bob noticed what had happened. "Oh no", Bob said. At that moment, Zuma felt really bad. "What have I done", Zuma asked, "I've twied to help, and all I've done is wuin the build." "It's okay, Zuma", Bob said. "No it's not", Zuma said, "I think I'll just go." Zuma sadly got into his hovercraft and drove away. "Poor Zuma", Lofty said. "All he wanted to do was help us", Muck said. "Yeah", Moose said. "We'll have to worry about that later", Bob said, "right now, we've got to finish the job." Bob and the crew continued to work on the bridge, and pretty soon, they had finished. "There we go", Bob said, "all done." "Great work, everyone", Wendy said. "Thanks", Moose said. "It was nothing", Muck said. "Glad I could help", Lofty said. "Now then, Lofty", Bob said, "let's test the new bridge." "Okay, Bob", Lofty said. Bob climbed onto Lofty, and the two began crossing the bridge, but about halfway there, they heard a creaking noise. "What's that", Lofty asked. Bob looked and noticed the bridge moving. "Oh no", Bob said, "the bridge isn't secure!" Wendy spoke to Moose. "Moose, you were supposed to make sure the bridge was secure", Wendy said. "I thought you were going to do it", Moose said. Then, the bridge broke and began floating down the river with Bob and Lofty on it. "Oh no", Lofty said, "we're floating away!" "Don't worry, Lofty", Wendy said, "swing your hook over here." Lofty tried, but it didn't work. "I can't do it", Lofty said. "What are we going to do", Muck asked. Wendy thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "Zuma can help us", Wendy said, "where did he go?" "Probably back to Adventure Bay", Moose said. "Okay, then", Wendy said, "Muck and I will see if we can catch him." "Okay", Moose said, "I'll try not to loose Bob." "Excellent", Wendy said. Wendy climbed onto Muck and went off to look for Zuma, and they found him sadly waiting in front of the Chapman Bridge, which was raised up due to a ship passing through. "Zuma", Muck said, "this is an emergency!" "What is it", Zuma asked. "The bridge broke, and Bob and Lofty are floating away", Wendy said, "they need your help!" Zuma could tell that it was urgent and put on his heroic face. "Lead the way", Zuma said. Meanwhile, Bob and Lofty were floating down the river and passed a sign that said, "Beware the Waterfall". "Oh no", Lofty said. "If we go over that waterfall, we're doomed", Bob said. Then, they heard Zuma's hovercraft and saw him coming towards him. "Look, Lofty", Bob said, "it's Zuma!" "Yay", Lofty said, "we're saved!" "I've got you", Zuma said, "buoy!" A rescue buoy was shot out of the hovercraft's front, and Lofty grabbed it with his hook. "Good going, Lofty", Zuma said, "now I'm going to pull you to safety." Zuma pulled with all his might, and soon got Bob and Lofty safely back on land. "You did it", Bob said, "we're saved!" Wendy, Moose, and Muck cheered for Zuma. "Way to go, Zuma", Moose said. "Yeah", Lofty said, "you're my hero." "Thanks", Zuma said, "at least I was finally able to do a watew rescue." "What do you mean finally", Bob asked. "I haven't been fiwst called on a mission in a month", Zuma said, "I came here to see if I could help any, and all I did was mess up until now." "Oh, Zuma", Bob said, "just because you haven't been needed on any missions doesn't' mean you're not needed period." "He's right", Wendy said, "every job, small or big, is important." "And even if you don't do much, you're still a cog in that great big machine called the PAW Patrol", Moose said. Zuma felt happy to hear this. "Weally", Zuma asked. "Really", Moose said. "Well, we'd better get to work fixing this bridge", Bob said. "And I'll head home", Zuma said. "Alright", Bob said. The next day, Zuma was relaxing in his pup house, when his pup tag went off. "Wyder needs us", Zuma said. Zuma joined the other pups and stood in attention for Ryder. "Looks like that's everyone", Chase said, "so, what's the problem, Ryder?" "Trouble at sea, pups", Ryder said, "Alex was playing on a surfboard, but he drifted away and is very far from shore." "Oh no", Marshall said, "we have to save him!" "That's right", Ryder said, "and to do that, I'll need..." Ryder swiped to Skye's icon. "Skye, I'll need you to look for Alex from the sky", Ryder said. "This puppy's gotta fly", Skye said. Next, Ryder swiped to Zuma's icon. "And Zuma, I'll need you to pull Alex to shore when we find him", Ryder said. Zuma was happy to be first deployed. "Alright", Zuma said, "let's dive in!" "Love the enthusiasm, Zuma", Ryder said, "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder, Skye, and Zuma hurried out to save Alex, with the latter feeling happy to be a part of the PAW Patrol, even if his job wasn't needed too often. Outro Jim: Well, that was pretty darn good story, wasn't it? And boy, was Zuma eager to help out, so eager that he didn't wait until the Lord had the bridge break and float downriver with Bob and Lofty on it, bringing up the need for a water rescue. You see, God has a plan for all of us. There's a verse from the book of Romans about this. (opens up his bible) " "May the God who gives endurance and encouragement give you the same attitude of mind toward each other that Christ Jesus had."- Romans 15:5.". Well, thanks for visiting us again in Sunflower Valley, and remember, God made you special and He loved you very much. Until next time, bye! Category:Episodes